American Horror Story/Season 3
American Horror Story is an American television series of the horror genre. It was created by Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy began airing on the FX Network in 2010. Each season of the show was a complete and separate storyline from every other season, often rescyling many of the same cast members. Season three of the show bore the subtitle, American Horror Story: Coven, and began airing on October 9th, 2013. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Brad Falchuk - Executive producer; Creator * Ryan Murphy - Executive producer; Creator * Bradley Buecker - Executive producer * Dante Di Loreto - Executive producer * Tim Minear - Executive producer * Jennifer Salt - Executive producer * James Wong - Executive producer * Alfonso Gomez-Rejon - Co-executive producer * Douglas Petrie - Co-executive producer * Jessica Sharzer - Co-executive producer * Joseph Incaprera - Producer * Alexis Martin Woodall - Producer * James E. Williams - Co-producer * Michael Cedar - Consulting producer Directors * Alfonso Gomez-Rejon * Bradley Buecker * Howard Deutch * Jeremy Podeswa * Michael Uppendahl * Michael Rymer Writers * Brad Falchuk * James Wong * Jennifer Salt * Jessica Sharzer * Ryan Murphy * Tim Minear Notes & Trivia * Producer Joe Incaprera is credited as Joseph Incaprera in this season. * Co-producer James E. Williams is credited as James Williams in this episode. * Beginning with this season, actress Jessica Lange becomes a producer on the series. * Scenes of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies were shot at Buckner Mansion, at 1410 Jackson Avenue in New Orleans' Garden District. It was built in 1856 by Henry Sullivan Buckner and designed by architect Lewis E. Reynolds. * The doorbell chime at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies is the same one used at the Harmon home ("Murder House") in season one. Home video * American Horror Story: Coven/DVD - Produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. * American Horror Story: Coven/Blu-ray - Produced by 20th Century Fox and released on October 7th, 2014. Related pages * Season Three images * Season Three episodes * Season Three characters See also External Links ---- Category:American Horror Story/Seasons Category:American Horror Story/Season 3 Category:Bradley Buecker Category:Dante Di Loreto Category:Brad Falchuk Category:Alfonso Gomez-Rejon Category:Joe Incaprera Category:Alexis Martin Woodall Category:Tim Minear Category:Ryan Murphy Category:Douglas Petrie Category:Jennifer Salt Category:Jessica Sharzer Category:James E. Williams Category:James Wong Category:Michael Uppendahl Category:Jeremy Podeswa Category:Michael Cedar Category:Todd Nenninger Category:Jessica Meyer Category:Sarah Paulson Category:Taissa Farmiga Category:Frances Conroy Category:Evan Peters Category:Lily Rabe Category:Emma Roberts Category:Denis O'Hare Category:Kathy Bates Category:Jessica Lange Category:Angela Bassett Category:Gabourey Sidibe Category:Jamie Brewer Category:Grey Damon Category:Ian Anthony Dale Category:Josette Barchilon Category:Maureen Brennan Category:Milton Crosby Category:David Dahlgren Category:Haley Drago Category:Lucy Faust Category:Arabella Field Category:Henry Frost Category:Raeden Greer Category:Raion Hill Category:Scott Michael Jefferson Category:Kurt Krause Category:Margaret Lawhon Category:Armal J. Perkins Category:Morgan Roberts Category:Ashlynn Ross Category:LaJessie Smith Category:Ash Taylor Category:Jennifer Lynn Warren Category:Ben Wisdom Category:Josh Hamilton Category:Lance E. Nichols Category:Kim Collins Category:Matthew James Category:Don Mac Category:Sam Malone Category:Ben Matheny Category:Darcel White Moreno Category:Patti LuPone Category:Christine Ebersole Category:Alexander Dreymon Category:Riley Voelkel Category:Mare Winningham Category:Ameer Baraka Category:James DuMont Category:Jim Gleason Category:Dana Gourrier Category:Leslie Jordan Category:Robin Bartlett Category:Meg Chambers Steedle Category:Jenny Ballard Category:Gabe Begneaud Category:Tony Bentley Category:Lyle Brocato Category:Lucius Falick Category:Raykim Goslar Category:Ritchie Montgomery Category:Dana Gourrier Category:Nathan Moore Category:Brian Oerly Category:Bruce Sanders, Jr. Category:Ramona Tyler Category:Charley Vance Category:Lance Reddick Category:Cheeky Blakk Category:Danny Cosmo Category:Sharon Garrison Category:Raeden Greer Category:Lara Grice Category:Choppy Guillotte Category:Lucky Johnson Category:Jaren Mitchell Category:Thomas Francis Murphy Category:Emily Marie Palmer Category:Ashlynn Ross Category:Jennifer Lynn Warren Category:Brandon Bracey Category:John Henry Category:Tenaj L. Jackson Category:Lyndsay Kimball Category:Kate Paige Category:Lola Phillips Category:Michael Cristofer Category:Mike Colter Category:Martin Bats Bradford Category:Ike Jackson Category:Ameer Baraka Category:Jillian Batherson Category:Samantha Beaulieu Category:Legendary for Category:Mediamass Category:Tara strong Category:Justin Category:Lady bug'